seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Misc Spells
Misc Spells are miscelaneous spells that do not fit into Offensive , Defensive , Elemental, and Utility Spells. One spell that would fit in such a category is the "Want it, Need it" spell which attracts anyone who looks at the item/target it's casted on. It technically does not harm, protect, or help the user. Spells Want It, Need It This spell when cast is cast upon a target, usually an object. Anyone who looks at the object will both want and need the object to an extreme measure. Come To Life This spell is often used on machinery or contraptions to basically make them go. It is argued that this could be considered an enchantment seeing as how it can cause brooms to sweep and plows to plow on their own, however the spell can easliy run out of control. This spell does not work on organic tissue, dead or alive. Memory Spell Memory spells can either pull or push back memories, though one can never really erase them completely. The user can use these spells on themselves or others at will but the mind of the target can resist and it takes a powerful magic to push memories deep enough to be forgotten even temporarily. Gem Detection This spell allows the user to locate vast amounts of gems, the more powerful the user the deeper they can detect. Magic users are sometimes hired specifically for this spell, offered a slice of the riches for the magic while others provide the means to retrieve the gems. Light Spell Magic on its own produces light, when concentrated to a point the magic can be used as a light source. Depending on the user the light can be directed and focused into a beam or it can produce effects similar to a candle. Illusion Spell The spell has a hallucination effect, upon casting one or more targets will experience visions. These visions can be controlled by the user or formed from the subconsicous of the targets. When a proficient user casts the spell, the effect is so real the targets often believe the vision to be reality and when it ends abruptly, the targets will believe what is real to be fake. The spell has a wide variety of uses from disarming opponents in combat, distracting dangerous beasts, to offering relief for subjects undergoing massive pains or medical operations. Animatio Rerum Proficient aether magic users can "breath life" into an inanimate object. The object in question usually possess a body of sorts with limbs, the object then can move freely, using the given body and limbs. The aether user continues to control the object and command the movement, requiring an intense amount of concentration. Sometimes aether users describe this as having an "out of body experience" and possessing another body as a whole. When the user's concentration is interrupted, the spell ends and the object returns to inanimation. The spell has a wide arrays of use, since it is like utilizing a makeshift golem. Category:Spells Category:Phenomena